


I Do

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: He took a deep breath and said, “I do.”





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Yuri on Ice, Victor Nikiforov/Yuuri Katsuki, "I do." And the catch was the fill had to be exactly five sentences long. 
> 
> This is also my first Yuri on Ice fic.

He looked at Victor who had tears in his eyes, his hands shaking as he held Yuuri’s hands while they stood in front of their friends and family. They had had their own private wedding for just them years ago, but now they had decided to renew their vows. He took a deep breath and said, “I do.” His heart beating wildly in his chest. 

Victor barely waited for the “You may now kiss,” before he was throwing himself at Yuuri and kissing him, holding him tightly.


End file.
